


Young

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo,Rose, and Lorcan have some fun at a local park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young

Rose laughed as she sat on the merry-go-round in the local muggle park. She was with Lorcan and Hugo. All of them were home for the summer and tonight all three had snuck out of their houses just to come down to the local park to get wasted and smoke. Drinking on the firewhiskey that was in the flask Rose smiled and then handed it over to Lorcan.

"Can you guys stop making this thing spin," Hugo said as he began to feel dizzy. He had drunk the most out of all of three of them.

Rose laughed as she looked at Hugo, "Hugo baby brother," she slurred as she continued to laugh. "This thing isn't moving at all," she said shaking her head some of her red hair getting in her eyes.

Lorcan finished taking his drink of the firewhiskey and he looked at Hugo, "Your sissy is right," he said knowing that Rose hated it when she was called Hugo's sissy. She preferred sister to sissy.

Hugo was shocked when they told him the merry-go-round wasn't spinning. It had sure felt like it. Standing up he laughed as the park looked like it was spinning. "I should get home," he said knowing if he stayed any longer and got any drunker he wouldn't be able to sneak back in the house. "You coming Rosie?" he asked as he turned slowly to looked at her.

Rose shook her head at Hugo's question. "No," she said as she looked back at Lorcan. She wanted some alone time with Lorcan. She wanted to snog with him for a bit before heading back home. When she was home Lorcan was the boy her heart belonged too though when she was at Hogwarts it was Scorpius Malfoy. She knew eventually she would have to choose between the two but now wasn't that time.

Hearing his sister Hugo nodded and turned again walking off. The whole time walking back home he was praying he didn't fall over and somehow get hurt. That would have been dreadfully bad if he had done that.

Once Hugo left, Rose looked over at Lorcan and took the flask from him, taking one long drink, "Ahh a nice refreshing drink," she said as she made a face at him.

Lorcan laughed at the face Rose made at him,"Oh Rosie, you are something else," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

Rose smiled and kissed Lorcan back. Reaching her foot down she moved it slightly and felt the merry-go-round began to spin. After doing that she snaked her arm around Lorcan's neck and pulled him closer. Tonight had been one of the best so far this summer.


End file.
